


Explosive

by anenko



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-15
Updated: 2003-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He wouldn't have imagined it happening like this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosive

If he'd thought about it,

(and he *has*: sitting side-by-side in History class, their elbows bumping companionably as Merton took notes and Tommy diagramed the great football games he had and would play. Tommy turned his head just enough to look at Merton and curl his lips in friendly solidarity, but--Merton was chewing on the tip of his pen, his eyes intent on the maps projected on the blackboard. Merton pulled his pen from between his lips with a wet pop. His lips were moving as Merton muttered excitedly beneath his breath as *this* and *that* connected in his head and made something new and exciting, and because he was Merton, wonderfully *weird.*

Something vast and warm opened in Tommy's chest, painful and not, new and yet familiar deep down to the bone. Tommy brought his leg against Merton's, shaking thigh to thigh until Merton looked up and away from his notes and at Tommy instead. His lips were parted and curving into a grin and Tommy grinned back at him, helpless with happiness).

he wouldn't have imagined it happening like this.

*This* was Merton sitting on the edge of his bed, clasped hands white with tension between his knees. Merton looked up from his hands as Tommy opened the door. Tommy's apologetic grin and greeting froze at his lips as he noted the hard fury in his best friend's eyes. Merton's lips were so thin that it looked as if it should have hurt as he stretched them into a smile. "So--did you and Chris had fun without me?"

Tommy slid free from his jacket. He took his time, avoiding Merton's eyes as he tossed his jacket on his own bed and toed off his sneakers. "Look, Merton--I'm sorry we left you behind like that," Tommy said. Merton's reaction wasn't promising: his pale cheeks were beginning to take on a hint of red. "We had to take out that monster, and you wouldn't have--"

"Been of any help?" Merton offered. He rose to his feet, trim body gone rigid and fists twisting violently at nothing at his sides. "I thought we were *partners,* Tommy--if I'd realized that you'd ditch me for the first super-strong freak you met at State, I wouldn't have bothered transferring here."

Tommy flinched. "It's not like that, Merton. We wouldn't have figured out how to take down that monster without you." Tommy took a cautious step towards Merton. "The only difference is, with Chris around, you don't have to go up against them face-to-face. I--we don't have to worry about you getting hurt."

"Who are you to be making my decisions for me?" Merton demanded. His voice was high and rough and hurt, and Tommy couldn't stand that when all he'd wanted to do was take the pain away in the first place. "We've been a team for over a year and suddenly I'm not *good* enough to help you? You trust Chris to watch your back more than you do me, is that it?"

"*No!*" Tommy said, his own voice climbing. "You nearly got *killed* last time, Merton--"

(Breathing heavily, Tommy turned away from the pile of goo that had, mere seconds earlier, been a towering creature complete with tentacles and scales. "Now that has to be one of the *grossest*--" Tommy said, but Merton wasn't squished up against a wall, waiting for Tommy and his own breath to return. Merton was crumpled against the curb and now the scent of fresh blood was stronger even than the oddly sweet smell of the goo sizzling at Tommy's feet. Merton wasn't getting up, wasn't moving, and his breathing was wet and slow. The wolf wrenched inside Tommy and he couldn't see anything anymore, couldn't hear or think--)

Merton waved him off, turning away from Tommy. "That's not important right now--"

"Not important?" Tommy echoed and he was angry, too--angry because Merton wasn't listening, wasn't understanding, didn't seem to care that all Tommy wanted was to keep him safe, to keep him--

Tommy's thoughts stuttered to a halt even now, just remembering that night. He wasn't thinking anything but *Merton Merton MertonMertonmertonmerton* as he lunged forward and grabbed Merton's shoulders. Tommy twisted him around too fast and took Merton's weight against himself when Merton stumbled. Jerked at Merton's upper arms and ignored the other boy's startled exclamation as he crushed his lips to Merton's chocolate mint mouth and this wasn't, this wasn't supposed to be the way it happened.

(This is how he had imagined it: Tommy with his arm around Merton's shoulders and Merton tucked warm and easy against his side. They would be laughing about something and they'd turn their heads to look at each other--to watch each other laugh and to share in the knowledge that they were good together, the best. They would be so close that they'd be sharing the same air and there would be no hesitation. They would lean together, both of them as one, and fit their mouths against each other and it would be good, good and comfortable. Tommy had imagined that kissing Merton would be clean, like fresh apples, not)

hard and sharp with the rough edges of Merton's teeth dragging across his lower lip, pulling and sucking until it hurt; until Tommy clamped down on Merton's hips and made him gasp, made him pull back with a wet open mouth and wide eyes. Merton's fists were balled in Tommy's t-shirt, tight and twisting and straining the cotton across the breadth of Tommy's shoulders. Merton's slick mouth was curling around curses. Tommy flushed, breathing hard and tried to fit his mouth to the words: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. But Merton surged, surged and slammed his mouth into Tommy's and Tommy's inner lip gave way against the edge of his teeth and he sucked back his blood so Merton wouldn't.

"You jerk, you *jerk,*" Merton said and pressed his face into the curve of Tommy's neck, lips and teeth worrying at the flesh there.

This was crazy, Tommy thought, *crazy*--this sort of thing wasn't supposed to happen outside of movies: so angry you could hardly breath one moment, and kissing your best friend like there was no tomorrow the next. They should stop, stop and talk their way through all of this, but the hard curve of Merton's hips felt good in Tommy's hands, so good, and Tommy couldn't make himself let go. His fingers flexed and wrists curved and Tommy breathed sharp with surprised pleasure as Merton's hips rocked into his own. Tommy's eyes sprung open--he couldn't remember closing them--and found Merton's eyes, as wide and wondering as Tommy's own.

No stopping now, Tommy realized as Merton's fingers raked at his back through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. They'd been dancing around this *thing* between them for long enough and maybe it was time that Merton realized that he really was everything to Tommy and that Tommy was right to want to keep him safe. Merton didn't resist, just gave his weight over to Tommy and let Tommy stumble them backwards to Merton's bed and twist until they were falling, Merton riding Tommy down to the mattress. Merton's eyes were still dark, as dark as Tommy had ever seen them. There was anger there, still, but also a want so powerful that he could barely think past it but they didn't *have* to think because Merton was scrambling for Tommy's mouth again.

Merton was working at the zipper of Tommy's jeans, fingers jittering and--fuck, oh *fuck,* Tommy couldn't believe, couldn't believe

(Tommy hadn't allowed himself to think of this--because imagining the feel of Merton's mouth beneath his own was different than thrusting into his own hand and envisioning Merton's hands on his hips and dark head between Tommy's thighs. That had felt too much like using Merton without his knowledge or consent and after the first time, the only time, Tommy hadn't been able to look at Merton all day without flushing, without feeling the wolf rumbling for him to *touchtastetake* for real.)

this was real, that this was actually happening. Tommy tore his mouth free from Merton and grunted and shuddered as Merton's hand slid past his gaping zipper. Tommy wound his arms and legs around Merton and thrust, tilting them over and over until Merton was sprawled out beneath Tommy, legs pinned between Tommy's thighs. Merton flashed his teeth at Tommy and--*squeezed.* Tommy had to stop, had to stop and bite down on the broken flesh of his inner lip until the wolf stopped pushing against his skin, aching to be let loose, aching to sink its fangs into the pale curve of Merton's neck.

Merton wasn't worried and *fuck,* Tommy thought--Merton didn't have any sense of self-preservation when it came to Tommy. Merton was going to drive him crazy, absolutely *crazy* and Tommy pulled at the hem of Merton's shirt, tugging and tugging until Merton's arms were stretched above his head, tangled in black cotton. Merton's aggravated snarl melted into a soft-mouthed gasp as Tommy's hands skated down his ribs and towards the waistband of his pants. Tommy's fingers were jumping as much as Merton's had been as he fought with the skull's head buckle of Merton's belt.

It took long, too long, *forever* before Tommy unclasped Merton's belt and grabbed a fistful of pants and boxers and pulled and pulled until Merton's legs were as hopelessly tangled as his arms, the pale length of him spread out and quivering beneath Tommy. Merton was talking: fast and slurred and so thoroughly bled through with his panting breaths that Tommy could barely hear him at all--cursing or praying and finally just *Tommy Tommy tommy tommytommy.*

Tommy's nails were more ragged than they ought to have been as he dragged his own boxers down his hips and fell atop Merton and--oh, oh.

*Oh.*

Even if he had let himself think about this moment, Tommy wouldn't have imagined the feel of Merton's heated skin, slick and sticky against his own. Tommy wasn't quite sure whether it was the sex or the wolf or some odd combination of the two, but he could hear Merton's heartbeat, pounding steadily one beat behind Tommy's own. Merton's hot breath fluttered against the side of Tommy's neck as Tommy rolled to his back with Merton still wrapped up in his arms. And if he had let himself think about this, he certainly wouldn't have thought that Merton would lift his head, glare down at Tommy and say: "you *idiot.*"

Tommy groaned and threw his arm across his face. "I'm trying to enjoy the afterglow, if you don't mind, Merton."

Merton huffed. "Go right ahead. You're not the one who's trussed up in his own clothes." He squirmed pointedly. "If that was too subtle of a hint. . ."

"Oh," Tommy said. He flushed as he reached out to free Merton's arms. Tommy kept a loose grip on Merton's wrists after he'd tossed aside the shirt. "Look, Merton--I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings earlier." Merton's lips thinned but Tommy continued doggedly: "I just--I need for you to be safe. I can't stand to see you hurt, Merton."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Tommy, really--but I'm not so frail as all that," Merton said. He caught Tommy's eyes, serious, but his earlier fury had muted into a more familiar look of irritation. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Tommy?"

"Figured what out?" Tommy asked.

"Where you go, I go," Merton said. He pressed a quick kiss to the underside of Tommy's jaw. "Live with it."


End file.
